This invention relates to a replacement for a mechanically switching relay and more particularly to such a replacement providing adequate heat dissipation for high load current switching.
Mechanical relays switching the high current levels produce high radio frequency noise levels due to arcing at the mechanical contacts during switch closure and opening. Solid state switches substituted for the mechanical switching contacts have high heat dissipation characteristics which require large volume mechanical relay substitutes for commensurate load current switching capabilities. There is therefore a need for a substitute for mechanical relays which eliminates radio frequency noise while at the same time providing substantially identical switch physical dimensions and acceptable switch heat dissipation.